


Feathers

by dancing_dazai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_dazai/pseuds/dancing_dazai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst out on a werewolf hunt with Sam and Cas, Dean accidentally sees something of the angel's that he shouldn't have: his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

“Damn it, Sam—just take it down already!”  
  
The elder Winchester called out to his brother just as the werewolf approached, lumbering along like a huge bear on its hind legs.  
  
“I'm trying! I'm out of bullets!” Sam yelled, his voice panicky as he fumbled clumsily with the shotgun, trying to reload it. Dean's eyes widened as the werewolf came closer and he covered his face, awaiting the claws that he knew would tear him to bits with a sickly anticipation. Suddenly, there was a loud _bang_ and out of nowhere a large silver bullet hit the enormous creature in the back of the head. Dean jumped in shock and looked around for his brother.  
  
“Nice shootin', Sammy!” he admitted, slightly taken-aback.  
  
“That wasn't me!” his brother exclaimed, still clutching the unloaded weapon in his hands. Dean frowned. If it wasn't Sam that had made the kill shot, then who did?  
  
His question was answered a moment later as Castiel appeared holding the gun in his large, steady hands, lowering it as the werewolf fell dead to the floor. He sighed with relief.  
  
“Are you all right?” he asked, walking over to help his friend up. Dean brushed his hands away, mumbling a small “I'm fine” under his breath. _Man_ , that was close.  
  
  
Half an hour later, Sam had checked all the upstairs rooms of the abandoned factory and Dean and Cas had checked the downstairs.  
  
“I think that was the last one,” Dean said to Cas, who was checking a nearby storage room.  
  
“Yes, it would seem so.” He smiled. “Does that mean we can leave?”  
  
Dean grinned. “Yes, Cas, we can go. Are you coming back to the Bunker with us?”  
  
Cas cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes slightly, still smiling.  
  
“If that is what you wish, Dean, then yes,” he said quietly. Dean sighed, shaking his head knowingly.  
  
“Awesome. Come on, then.” Dean beckoned to his friend and they walked down the stairs together side by side. When they reached a door, Dean opened it for Cas and they both stepped through.  
  
The corridor before them was almost completely falling down, with a large hole in the roof and a hole in the wall where a window had once been, allowing the moonlight—and some artificial light from a nearby streetlamp—to flood through. It filled the corridor completely, casting shadows on the dark, murky floor.  
  
“Man, this place is a dump,” Dean grumbled as they walked past the giant hole in the wall. “I can't believe it's been abandoned for all these—”  
  
Dean had glanced so the side whilst walking past, and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Cas stopped, too, frowning in confusion. Dean swallowed.  
  
“—Years,” he finished, still staring at the wall. Cas cocked his head to the side worriedly.  
  
“Dean? Are you alright?” the angel asked quietly. Dean glanced over at him with a dazed expression, his cheeks paling of colour.  
  
“Yeah,” he said meekly, clearing his throat. “It's just that... sometimes I forget you're an angel.”  
  
Cas frowned and turned his attention to the wall, his eyes suddenly widening in realisation.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
On the wall parallel to where Dean and Castiel were stood were three long shadows—one belonging to Dean, one belonging to Cas, and one belonging to an enormous pair of large, elegant wings. Castiel's wings.  
  
Cas could sense that Dean was uncomfortable and he shifted worriedly; then he saw why. The angel had subconsciously wrapped his wings around Dean for protection, just like he always had when he and Dean were close... but now Dean had seen the shadow and he knew they were there, he could _sense_ them—sense their presence. Dean looked up to meet his eyes shyly.  
  
“Can I see them?” he asked. Cas' eyes widened in surprise.  
  
“My wings?” He raised his eyebrows. “No, of course not. I mean, if anything, I thought you'd be _mad_ at me for—”  
  
“Please?” Dean's eyes silently pleaded with Cas as he stared down the angel. Surely if Cas had so much power, he would be able to make his wings visible to the human eye.  
  
Cas gazed back unsurely for a moment longer before giving in with a small sigh.  
  
“Alright.” He took a deep breath. “Close your eyes.”  
  
Dean did as he was told and his eyes fluttered shut just as a bright light flashed before him, accompanied by a loud, high-pitched ringing sound. Dean flinched as the noise grew in volume, so loud it began to hurt his eardrums, until suddenly it stopped dead along with the strange, heavenly glow. Dean opened his eyes unsurely and they immediately widened in shock.  
  
Before him stood the angel Castiel, his friend that he had known for so many years, but he looked so different with the gigantic pair of wings towering high above his head. His stance had completely changed and he now held an air of authority around him, and he was standing taller than before, so tall in fact that he was almost eye-level with Dean. His face was stern—commanding, almost—but he still smiled fondly at the startled hunter.  
  
“Don't be afraid, Dean,” he said gently, his white, bird-like wings fluttering behind him. “I'm still me. I'm still your friend.”  
  
Dean nodded, stepping closer experimentally to take a closer look at his friend's new form.  
  
“Are they there all the time?” he asked quietly, reaching out a hand to feel the soft feathers under his fingertips. “Are they always around me?”  
  
Cas finally broke his gaze, looking down at the space between them. “Most of the time, yes. For safety.” He glanced up, unable to hold the stare for long. “You're still a human in my charge, Dean. I could never let anything happen to you.” Castiel _blushed_. “I would never forgive myself if something did.”  
  
Dean smiled. “Don't worry about it—nothing will happen as long as I stay with you.” He laughed nervously as he ran a hand down the length of Cas' wing, watching the angel shudder slightly. He smiled.  
  
“It looks so weird like this. I don't think I'll ever get used to it.” Cas grinned.  
  
“You're actually the first human in history to be given permission to see an angel's true form. Well... some of it, anyway. You should feel special.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “You always make me feel special.” He patted Cas' wing and it fluttered under his touch. “Come on. Sam will be wondering where we got to.”  
  
“Yes, of course. Just hold on.” Dean knew what to do and closed his eyes, awaiting the flash and the loud ringing noise. A moment later, Cas was Cas again, the elegant wings out of sight. Dean grinned and patted his shoulder.  
  
“Come on, buddy,” he said with a smile, and the two hunters walked out of the abandoned factory arm in arm.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you did—comments always make my day! ^3^


End file.
